Shineway
by crimsonphoenix13
Summary: When the team report to a possible anomaly site, after a golfer is attacked and killed, they don't expect the magnitude of what they will find. M/M, XOver, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**SHINEWAY**

_AN: Hey everyone! Yes I'm back with a new story, I know I should work on my other ones, but this one was bugging me as I watched the first series of Primeval on DVD. _

_There is a poll on my profile as to which story I should focus on at the moment so please vote._

_This is set in series 1 episode 5, and has a few spoilers but nothing huge, especially for those who have watched series 3. Anyway, quite a lot of the beginning is taken as transcript from the episode and you'll know when it isn't. So, without much further ado…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Primeval._

_Warning: prehistoric creatures, latin, parseltongue, hints of slash (this fic will be slash (male/male) in future chapters)_

= harry speaking parseltongue

CHAPTER 1

"No trampled or broken vegetation, no track marks and no sign of any anomaly, but there is one hell of a magnetic field, so it's gotta be here somewhere." Stephen walked over to Nick, checking the compass, before handing it over to the professor, "unless there's a pylon causing interference."

"Can't see anything," Abby spoke up from Cutter's other side.

"Be quiet a minute and let me think here." The Professor snapped, before walking a bit further, Abby and Stephen sharing an exasperated look behind his back. Looking at the compass, Nick stopped and turned around.

"Quiet!" Abby and Stephen stared back, shocked.

"We didn't say anything." Abby said, confused.

"No, I mean it's too quiet. Listen. There's no bird song." The others did as asked.

"Not a peep." Abby said, looking around.

"They're scared off." Stephen frowned.

"What would scare the birds away?" Cutter looked back at the compass, before looking up. "You were wrong, it's not a pylon. There is an anomaly."

"Where?" asked Stephen.

"We're standing right underneath it." All three looked up, spotting the shining broken light of an anomaly and gasped.

"It's an aerial predator." Stephen stated, looking around in the vast sky above.

"Wow." Abby was in awe, but looked around anyway.

"Yeah, that's one way off putting it. Now, how the hell do we cordon off the sky?" Nick muttered. Stephen looks around in the sky and spots a large shadow moving towards them.

"Cutter." Stephen warned, but the professor wasn't listening.

"I mean, this thing could be anywhere by now." He continued. Stephen and Abby watched as the creature came closer.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Stephen and Abby both turned around, tackling Cutter to the floor as the creature swooped overhead, screeching as they stumble back to their feet.

"So, not so hard to find, then." Stephen said, starting to follow the creature as it moved over the trees.

Connor drives up to the front and stops by the guards, quickly bringing his id out as he leans on the window. The guard bends down to take a closer look.

"Access all areas, I think you'll find." Connor states cheekily. The guard stands back and Connor drops his id. "Thank you."

As Connor drives off, the guard watches him go, spotting a large green lizard in the rear window.

Connor parks the car and gets out, looking around as he wonders about what could have possibly come through the anomaly this time. Taking his jacket off, he folds it before tossing it back in the car, and looking straight ahead, jumping back in surprise as he spots Rex, Abby's large prehistoric lizard sitting on the roof.

"Oh, my God! Oh, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to shout." Connor quickly looked around for anyone, Rex following his movements. "I was just… I was a bit shocked, that's all, that you're here. I mean, it's lovely that you're here and everything." Connor looked around again, holding his hands up in front of him. "It's probably best if you stay in the car, mate. Yeah? Okay. There's a good lizard." Connor circles around the car slowly, not making any sudden movements but still trying to get close enough to catch Rex, who is keeping his eyes on Connor at all times.

"Nice and still. Nice and still, Rex." Connor makes a shallow lunge, but Rex rushes to the other side of the roof. "Do you want to play? You want to play! Of course you do." Connor looks around quickly, before clasping his hands together. "Rex, please, mate. My life's not gonna be worth living if we get caught. Just get back in the car, yeah?" As Connor circles the car again, Rex leaps off and flies into a nearby field. "Rex? Rex!" Connor looks around once more before chasing after him.

Nick watches the creature through his binoculars, amazed at the prehistoric flyer.

"What is it?" Abby asked curiously.

"Pterodactyloid pterosaur." Cutter states, bringing the binoculars down, "it's probably a pteranodon."

"Is it what killed the golfer?" She wondered.

"I'd say it's definitely in the frame." Stephen answered.

"Well, pteranodon was supposed to have mainly eaten small reptiles and fish." The professor explained, looking through the binoculars, not wanting to take his eyes off the creature for long.

"Probably just snacking until humans came along." Stephen quipped.

"Why's it circling?" Abby shielded her eyes as she watched the pteranodon.

"Looking for a roost?" The hunter suggested.

"Well, it's spoilt for choice. Certainly looking for something." Nick mused.

As Rex ran through a wooded area, straight onto the golf course, Connor wasn't far behind.

"Rex! Rex! You know, I swear, when I catch you, you're gonna be the first animal to become extinct twice. Come here. I'm serious."

The others see Connor running around from the other end of the golf course.

"Is that Connor?" Stephen moved forward for a better look.

"What?" Cutter asked, startled.

"Connor," he repeated.

Connor moved closer to the lizard and hunched over, staring Rex in the eyes.

"Got to be honest with you. You're making my life quite difficult right now, Rex." He said.

"What's he doing?" Abby stared at her temporary roommate.

"More importantly, what's our friend up there doing?" Nick lifted the binoculars in time to see the pteranodon start to dive.

"He's not looking for a roost." Stephen started, horror filling him, "he's looking for lunch."

"Connor! Connor! Connor! Come here quickly!" They all started shouting at the top of their lungs, trying to get Connor to notice the danger he was in.

"Great. Hear that? That means game over. Eh?" Rex started chirping and moved back slightly. "You think I'm chasing after you one more step, you're sadly mistaken, sunshine."

"Ryan! Will you come over here quickly?" called Cutter, Claudia and the special forces team on the other side of the thin tree line came rushing over.

Rex started chirping frantically, and Conner frowned seeing that the lizard was staring past him.

"What?" Connor turned around, and saw the pteranodon swooping straight towards them.

"Get into the trees!" Abby screamed.

"Run, you idiot!" shouted Stephen.

"Rex, run!" Connor stated, starting to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction to the creature, Rex running at full speed beside him.

"Run, Connor." Abby clenched her fists.

"Cover it!" Ryan shouted, readying his gun on the pteranodon.

"Oh, no." Claudia gasped as she came up behind them.

"Rex! Come on, mate!" called Connor, checking to see that Rex was keeping up with him.

"Shoot it." Claudia ordered.

"No. Wait a minute." Cutter interjected. "There's something about this that doesn't add up. I'm just not entirely sure what it is yet." He was getting frustrated as he tried to explain.

"Do it." She ordered again.

"No. We should only kill these creatures when there's absolutely no other choice!" Nick was adamant.

"Choice? What other choice? In a matter of seconds, Connor's going to be ripped to shreds." She insisted.

"We can't take that chance" Stephen said quietly.

"Follow your orders, Captain." Claudia turned to Ryan.

"Yes, ma'am." Ryan readied his weapon, but as he fired Nick lunged at him, knocking his aim off completely.

As he was getting ready to fire once more, another screech startled them, as it came from behind instead of the location of the creature. As one, the group turned, another pteranodon swept over them, larger and faster than the one before. It screeched again and they could see it heading straight for the other creature. Nick brought his binoculars up once more, but the new pteranodon was too fast for him to get a good look.

As they watched, they could see the smaller pteranodon react to the others presence, breaking off from chasing Connor and landing a way off on the golf green. Connor, not hearing the wings behind him anymore, slowed to a stop and he watched the larger pteranodon also land from over his shoulder. Being closer than the others, Connor saw when a shape moved off of the back of the larger creature and was the first to realise that it was a human.

The other group was gaping in disbelief as they watched what was happening. Cutter, still using the binoculars, could see in much better detail and was relating it to the others.

"A boy, maybe a girl, with really long black hair, just got off of the back of the larger pteranodon. They're now stroking the beaks of both the pteranodons. They've spotted Connor." Nick lowered the binoculars again and started walking towards the new arrivals although Ryan got in front of him.

Connor stared as one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen reached up to stroke the beaks of the creatures, which had closed their eyes in bliss due to the petting. He jumped a little as his gaze met with bright slitted emerald eyes, beneath a long black fringe.

"Um, hi there…" Connor started, but the figure's attention was dragged away towards to the group of people now approaching.

As Ryan and his team approached with their guns raised, the larger pteranodon spread its wings and screeched loudly, snapping its beak at them threateningly. Cutter raced forward, forcing Ryan and his group to lower their guns and back away slightly, before moving forward with his hands raised.

"Hello, my name is Nick Cutter. We mean you no harm." The black haired head tilted to the side, before looking over their shoulder, reaching a hand up and with a hissing sound, calmed the bristling pteranodon. Green eyes narrowed as he focused on Nick, before starting to speak with a sibilance that made them shudder.

"I am…" Pausing, they blinked thoughtfully, "Harry. I apologise. It has been a long time since I had need for English, or a name." He looked past Nick at the special forces team. "Why are you pointing weapons at us?" He asked his tone darker than before.

"Well, Harry, that's because one of your… friends was attacking us before you arrived." Nick explained.

"You consider small lizards to be part of your group?" Harry asked, confused.

"Lizards?" Stephen asked, coming up behind Cutter slowly, and Harry pointed over to Connor, or more accurately at the floor behind his legs where Rex was cowering.

"Rex?!" Abby said, before storming over to Connor and hitting him hard on the arm. "You let Rex escape?"

"What is that doing here?" Claudia snapped, "You kept it?"

"Well, now I know why you're house was so hot." Stephen stated, getting a sheepish look from Abby. Cutter sighed.

"We'll deal with that later." He turned back to Harry. "Sorry, from where we were we could not see the lizard, we just assumed…"

"And why would you just assume something like that?" Harry snarled, backing up slightly towards the pteranodons that were watching everything carefully.

"Someone was attacked and killed earlier today, by whatever came through the anomaly, and one of your friends was near the anomaly when we arrived. It even attacked us." Nick explained. Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is that what you mean by… anomaly?" He looked as if he was tasting the word, and Harry pointed again, but this time at light show in the sky. Nick nodded, and watched as Harry turned towards the smaller pteranodon. Did you see this attack? All they could hear was hissing, but to their amazement the pteranodon shook its head. Do you know of anything else that came through the 'shineway' This time, the pteranodon nodded, and let out a series of screeches. A few held their hands to their ears, but they could see that Harry was listening and even understanding the screeches.

Harry turned back to face them, after stroking the pteranodon's beak, with a hand placed on a dagger at his belt that none of them had seemed to notice before.

"You have a great problem." He said hurriedly, "a swarm came through the anomaly, so whatever you do; don't spill even a tiny drop of blood."

"A swarm of what?" "Why no blood?" Cutter and Stephen asked simultaneously. Harry looked between them.

"I know not what they are called by you, but they can smell blood over a great distance and will attack wherever the smell comes from quickly and viciously. How can I compare them to what you know?" Harry's brow furrowed. "They look similar to large bats, and they attack like sharks, but in a large swarm."

"Connor," Nick called. "Get your laptop, and have a search for what these creatures are. Show Harry the possibilities."

"I'll get right on it!" Connor took one last look at Harry before dashing back the way he had come and back towards his car, leaving Rex unprotected. The two pteranodons stared at the small lizard, but a sharp hissed word from Harry stopped them from doing anything more.

Abby quickly tried to pick Rex up but he kept running away. Harry sighed, moving away from the pteranodons, who shifted to watch him instead, and crouched down near the ground. Hissing softly, he reached a hand out towards the frightened lizard, who glanced around before rushing towards Harry and leaping into his arms. Harry stroked his head, and Rex started a noise similar to a purr, and causing Harry to smile for the first time since he had appeared. Stephen was struck by the beauty of the smile and was intrigued by Harry even further. Harry gently offered Abby the now calm lizard and she huffed before taking him into her own arms and backing away.

"What do you wish to do with the swarm creatures?" Harry turned back to Cutter, as he seemed to be the one in charge.

"Hopefully, send them back through the anomaly. If that is not possible then I am afraid we would have to destroy them, we cannot have them attacking people." The professor explained. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I, no we, can help you return them through the anomaly." Harry straightened up, gesturing towards the pteranodons.

"How?" It was Stephen who asked, everyone else seemed too shocked. On Harry's face was a wide grin full of teeth.

"Do you have any meat?"

TO BE CONTINUED

_AN: Some of you are probably wondering about my use of parseltongue. Well, I once read a fic where Harry talked to a lizard using parseltongue, but it had a different accent/dialect, kind of like the difference between an American from Texas and one from New York, or a Brit from London and one from Newcastle. I see dinosaurs and other prehistoric cold blooded creatures as like the roots of parseltongue as well as the evolutionary roots of reptiles today. I know pteranodons are the evolutionary ancestors of birds, but at the moment they are cold blooded reptiles. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I've finally been able to get back to writing again and all of your reviews, alerts and favourites have helped me loads, so please keep them coming!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Primeval, they and their characters belong to their respective owners – I just like playing with them from time to time.**_

**Shineway**

**Chapter 2**

"Meat?" Abby asked.

"Yes, meat," Harry looked at her as if she was an idiot. "The swarm is always hungry - a lot of meat, the bloodier the better – will draw them in. Either that or blood packs, the ones that you have at a hospital." He directed this towards Cutter and Stephen, as Harry felt that they were in charge. "You said, earlier, that someone was killed?"

"Yeah," Stephen nodded. "One of the golfers." Harry tilted his head, confused.

"Golfer? Nevermind …later," Harry grabbed the end of his braid. "That is a good thing."

"Good? How is that good?" Claudia asked, scandalised.

"It means that the swarm will be roosting – sleeping - until they scent blood once more." He explained. "That is why it is good – it will give us time to prepare."

"How did you even know to come? Why did you fly through the anomaly?" Abby demanded.

"I didn't know about the swarm before I got here." Harry stared at Abby as he answered. "This young one was missing from the flock and was seen going through the shineway. The young ones are always curious about them, but they get confused on the other side, often losing their way home. I go to bring them back; they do not belong on the other side. Sometimes I am too late, those are not good days." A sad look entered the strange green eyes.

"You've been through a lot of anomalies then?" Cutter was now extremely curious, the only other person who knew about the anomalies was Helen, and they couldn't seem to trust her information, while Harry seemed perfectly happy to share. "How long have you been with the pteranodons?" Harry looked confused again. "With the flock, I mean."

"I have lost count of the number of shineways, but I have been with the flock, since I was very small. What year is it now?" Harry moved back slightly towards the pteranodons, Cutter could see he was looking for some form of comfort as he had a glazed look in his eyes, stuck in past memories.

"2007." Captain Ryan stated. He, like all the others, looked intrigued by Harry.

"Hmm, that would make me… 27 years of age, or around that." Harry stated casually, before turning to Connor, who had reappeared while he was thinking and stared curiously at the laptop he was holding. "What is that?" He asked, his eyes bright with curiosity, and it helped the others snap out of their shock. They had thought that he would be much younger than that from how he looked.

"This is my laptop." Connor said lamely, blushing as Harry moved to his side and peered at the screen from up close. He cleared his throat, and Harry turned his head towards him at the noise. "It's a small, portable computer." Harry nodded in understanding, surprising everyone again.

"Harry," Cutter started, and the young man looked at him with those strange eyes. "Do you remember when you first went through an anomaly?"

"Of course," He stood back a bit from where he had been leaning over Connor. "It was on my seventh birthday, July 31st 1987."

"Right, okay." Cutter shook his head; he would try to get more from Harry after a plan was sorted out. "Connor, what have you found?"

"Ah, okay – I've set the search for aerial carnivores from the same period as those guys over there as they came through the same anomaly. Um, Harry… could you come and take a look at these pictures?" Connor asked timidly, and Harry quickly leaned back over him to see the screen.

"This one," Harry pointed at one of the pictures. "But in a swarm of hundreds, maybe thousands."

"Uh…" Connor looked at the picture and gulped.

"Connor," Cutter said sharply.

"Anurognathus," He stated shakily. "Tiny pterosaur from the late Jurassic – like a flying piranha fish that can detect blood from hundreds of feet away and as a swarm can strip flesh from bone in minutes*." A few faces paled as the information Harry had given them was confirmed.

Cutter stared down at the ground, thinking of a plan, before glancing up to fix on Harry, who had moved back to the pteranodons and was hissing to them softly.

Suddenly the larger pteranodon turned its head towards the hotel, screeching, even hopping backwards with its wings flaring outwards. Captain Ryan and his men raised their guns at what they thought was an obvious threat, but Harry soon jumped into the way, hissing with an obviously concerned tone towards the alarmed pterosaur. The younger pteranodon was huddling in on itself, and Cutter could see it was frightened of how the other pterosaur was acting.

"Harry!" Stephen called, "What's wrong?" He was worried that the pterosaur would accidentally hurt the young man in its agitated state.

Harry however soon had the pteranodon calmed down enough to approach and was hissing at it soothingly.

"The way-chaser is here." He said calmly, but when he turned to face them, they could see the anger and hate in his eyes.

"Who is the way-chaser?" Cutter asked.

"A human female, about your age," Harry nodded towards Claudia. "She follows the shineways, and brings chaos and misery behind her. She abuses the shineways and the gifts that they offer us." His eyes darkened as he spoke of her.

"Helen," Stephen murmured to Cutter. "It has to be her." Cutter nodded and he could see that Claudia understood too. They glanced at each other and then to the Special Forces team, before Claudia sighed.

"Should we split up? Or wait until we have dealt with the creatures first?" Claudia offered, as she looked at Cutter.

"It will not take all of us to deal with the swarm." Harry stated, appearing at Cutter's side. "She will be gone though; if she knows there is no way for her to meddle in events." Cutter nodded at the words.

"Go, before she's gone again." Cutter told Captain Ryan, who nodded his head, before heading off with his team.

"How do you know all of this Harry?" Cutter asked softly, and Harry turned his head to look up at the other man.

"The shineways told me." He stated, as if it was perfectly normal, and Cutter's eyes widened in disbelief. "They do not speak to you?" Harry questioned cautiously.

"No, they don't." Cutter blinked. "And we can't talk to your friends over there either." Harry chuckled lightly.

"Oh, I knew that." Harry smiled cheekily. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have needed me to tell you that my friends didn't hurt anyone." Cutter smiled back at him.

"Harry," Cutter hesitated for a moment while Harry continued to stare at him. "Are you going to return through the anomaly once the swarm is gone?"

"No. It is time for me to remain on this side. Once the swarm is through, the shineway will close soon after." Harry smiled mysteriously. "Besides, you seem to need help and guidance with the shineways, just as the flock once did. It would be remiss of me not to help my own species." Cutter laughed at that, as Harry headed back towards the two pteranodons, and they were soon hearing hissing from his direction.

Cutter turned to the rest of the group, where Connor and Stephen seemed to both be deep in thought, whereas Abby was glaring slightly in Harry's direction while holding tightly onto Rex. Claudia was near to him and she was glancing often between him and the hotel in the distance.

Hearing a silence from Harry's direction, Cutter looked over and saw him resting his head against the beak of the larger pteranodon, his eyes closed, while stroking softly with both his hands. He was saying goodbye, Cutter realised. He watched Harry rest a hand against the beak of the young pterosaur next, before he turned around.

"My friends have agreed to draw the swarm away by flying the bait through the shineway."

"What about you?" Abby said rudely.

"I will be staying in this time." He said; although his voice wavered slightly, and one of the pteranodons behind him let out a mournful shrill.

"Are you sure?" Connor asked, knowing it had to be difficult.

"It is the right thing to do." Harry smiled in thanks at Connor, who blushed at the attention.

"So, what's the plan?" Connor asked, though not to anyone in particular.

"Right, here's what we do. Abby, Connor, take your things and Rex back to the car, and then get a few blood packs from the paramedic at the hotel. Stephen, stay here with Harry. Claudia, you're with me, we are raiding the hotel kitchen." Cutter explained. "Meet back here as quickly as possible – but be careful, we can't afford anyone getting hurt. Let's go." The team quickly split up, heading off to their assignments.

Abby stormed angrily towards the hotel, Connor trailing behind her, lost in thought. Not hearing anything from her usually chatty roommate, she spun around.

"Are you not even going to apologise?" She snapped.

"Huh?" He looked towards her quickly, her voice breaking into his thoughts. Seeing he had no idea what she was talking about, she elaborated.

"You let Rex escape, and now everyone knows about him!"

"Oh, I am sorry about that Abby, truly, I have no idea how he got out!" He looked at her with wide chocolate eyes from under his hat. Abby almost wanted to forgive him from that look alone, but then Rex's chirping made her break free from his puppy-dog eyes spell. She turned around, not wanting to be caught by that look again, and started heading back to the car. "Abby!"

"Not now Connor, I'll deal with you later." Connor sighed and started following her again while thinking: 'but you were the one who brought it up in the first place.'

When Claudia and Cutter reached the hotel, they found Captain Ryan standing outside.

"What happened?" Claudia asked when they reached him.

"She's gone. We've searched the entire hotel and the surrounding gardens and she is nowhere in sight. She might have ventured onto the golf course, and we've started a search there, but she's probably moved on already."

"Damn it." Cutter swore, his hand going to brush through his hair. "Let's just get rid of these pterosaurs." He sighed and headed into the building in search of the kitchen, Claudia and Ryan following behind.

Stephen moved closer to where Harry was standing with the pteranodons, and smiled when Harry turned and caught him.

"Can I…?" He gestured towards the larger pterosaur and was relieved when Harry both understood what he was trying to ask and nodded, holding out a hand towards him.

When they touched, his smile widened, and he felt his stomach flutter. Stephen tried to hold back the blush wanting to colour his face, while feeling a lot like a crushing teenage girl, as Harry hissed something gently to the pteranodon. Harry was still holding his hand, he realised, as the other man lifted it up and placed his hand palm down on the beak of the pterosaur.

It felt softer than he thought it would, as he rubbed his hand back and forth gently across the beak, chuckling quietly as he saw the pterosaur's eyes slide closed in pleasure. After a while he tried to move his hand away, but the pterosaur just reached forward, placing his beak against his palm again, and nudging for more attention, just like a cat would.

"Wow." He breathed out, and he heard a gentle laugh from next to him. Turning his head, he smiled brightly at Harry, who smiled back. "I wonder how it feels to fly on one?" He murmured.

"Amazing," Harry answered, even though he knew he wasn't meant to hear the question. He started hissing and the pteranodons both turned their attention towards him. Stephen was confused, before Harry turned to him and asked, "would you like to try?"

"Huh?" He looked blankly at Harry, before glancing at the pterosaurs and saw that the larger of the two had turned to show its back towards them. "Really?" He blushed as it came out as sort of a squeak. Harry laughed again, and Stephen smiled at the sound, he wouldn't mind hearing that more often. "You don't even know my name though." He said, unsure.

"Names do not matter; spirits do – although I have already guessed that your name is Stephen, as Nick Cutter said it before you separated, and that the others were Connor, Abby and Claudia." Harry nodded his head thoughtfully. "Connor has a very good spirit." Stephen felt a spike of jealousy at the words, but realised they were true. Connor did have a good heart although it tended to make him do stupid things.

"So, how do I do this?" Stephen asked nervously. Harry smiled at him, calming his nerves slightly, as he moved towards the smaller pteranodon.

"Watch me." Harry stated, before using one of the hind legs as a step to curl his arms around the neck gently, before gripping under the wing joints with his knees. "You try." Stephen gulped as he moved to the back of the pterosaur, but it did not even flinch as it felt his weight added to its own. He found it difficult to get a grip with his knees before he felt the pterosaur lean forward, enabling Stephen to shift his weight more easily, and the giant wings unfurled completely.

"You'll be fine, Stephen." Harry called, seeming to sense his anxiety. "He knows what to do; I have been flying with him for many years. Just keep a good hold and feel his movements." Stephen was about to reply, when he felt the muscles under him tense and with a screech, the pteranodon launched itself into the sky.

Stephen heard giddy laughter from nearby and saw Harry soaring nearby on the back of the smaller pterosaur with his arms outstretched. He loosened his grip on the pteranodon beneath him and looked around, and down. All he could do was smile brightly, as he took in the awe inspiring sight. The ground fell away beneath them and Stephen whooped in delight.

It was over all too soon for Stephen, and he knew Harry was glad that he was able to get in one last flight before he was separated from the pteranodons. He slid down to the ground with a thump, and found his legs stiff and slightly wobbly, but they were still able to hold him up, for which he was grateful. The pteranodon turned after folding his wings in and nudged him impatiently with his beak. Stephen laughed and stroked the beak appreciatively as he watched Harry land and jump down to the ground close by.

"Thank you." Stephen said gratefully, when Harry was close enough. "Thank you both," he stroked the beak of the pteranodon one last time, before turning towards where he could hear the others on their way back to them. "Probably not a good idea to mention the flight to the others," He whispered to Harry, who looked up from where he was seated on the grass next to him questioningly. "They'd get jealous and everyone would want a go." Harry laughed quietly and Stephen cheered inwardly at being the one to cause that laugh again.

***information found at the primeval page of Wikipedia**


End file.
